MGR-AGK X-over IDEA
by Darth Deceptius
Summary: A possibility, since i didn't saw any x-over of these great manga/anime-game combination!


MGR- AGK X-over Idea

DISCLAIMER: both MGR and AGK belong to their owners! except my loony villain OC!

Full blown villain/psycopath (i fucking love villains, if i had some super power IRL i'd definitely rob Fort Knox, bullying presidents and crup for the lulz :P )

Plot:

Basically a kid in the 100 kid group that is a psycho that witnessed his parents brutal deaths(and even killed some of his captors aka Gozuki's goons.) Survives the forrest helping his 3 ONLY friends/crushes (Gai, Poney, Remus) then run of back in the forrest to satisfy his bloodlust by slaughtering other kids and danger beasts alike.

Falls in a pit or hole and stumbles in a underground base (geothermal powered or some plot device, much like both game and manga respectively have plot devices for their main protagonists)oblivious what it is at first. Emerges several years after crazier than ever, in no less than an exoskeleton suit and a UMG/manned RAY hybrid, rampaging around and looking for his only 3 people of interest.

Finds them exposes the truth about the Empire/Gozuki/Terror squad leader about what they truly are to them and convices them to join him, sparing the others "friends" ( Akame's and Kurome's groups) telling them next time they see eachother they will be enemies.

Kidnaps Dr. Stylish and forces him to turn im into an cyborg, while being cautios about the man at first. Planting an explosive collar on the kind Drs neck. If his vitals go down or Stylish leaves the base his head goes Kaboom.

Stylish agrees as he can work on stuff he never thought possible while been kept on a very short leash. But when he asks the MC why he's doing all this, he explains it is becouse the empire took from him and the people most precious to him their childhood, lives and happines. He want to bath his 2 GFs and his best friend in gold and luxury they have been denied, and nothing will stop him.

He has no interest in joining neither the rebels nor the Empire. He want the war to last FOREVER. as he learned from all the files in the base that war can be very proffitable. He becomes A ruthless warmonger, that even Stylish thing he's BAT-SHIT INSANE!

basically his role model is SUNDOWNER with a bit of Armstrong and the Prime Minister, He's crazier than Soryu, more merciless than Esdeath, and deadlier than Akame!

Some possible scenes:

After the girls fall asleep he kisess their foreheads and exclaims happily while gingerly pacing towards RAY "Back to my regulary sceduled international incident."

... ...

After a debate on his motives to Doc Stylish, he raises him by the collar of his shirt and yells

"Of course people will get hurt, when both sides uses them as theyr human shields, in war there is always casualities." he grins evilly " the world and its people are diseased, infected with hatered, so why dont exploit it? Free will is a myth they are all powns controlled by something or someone greater, unfortunately for them Im theyr GOD! The GOD OF WAR" he laughs maniacally.

"Expose someone to anger long enough and they will learn to hate! They become a carrier... envy, greed, despair, and the war begins as it spreads... you cant fight nature Doc, especially human nature." His voice almost demonic "As there will be people the strong will prey on the weak, the only difference now is that I'm the strongest, but mostly neutral hahahaha, I just giving them tools to do it more efectively nad making a nice buck of it...!"

... ...

After launching a cruise missile on a highly dense populated area at the outskirts of the Capital he turn on the loudspeakers and asks in a mock tone "Do you considered your surrender Mr. Prime Fatass, or should i demonstate some more effective weapons on the palace haha!"

... ...

A MG RAY is currently destroying an entire village becouse they didn't want to give some silk dresses (or W/E floats your boat) for free, while playing Collectice Consciousness for the fleeing people (MC's theme) . Of course the HuD is on IR mode so no filthy bug escapes.

"Greedy fools! Trying to make me overpay the goods... now you will pay with your miserable lives!" He shouthed trough the intercom while trampling on a fallen girl who tried to escape.

... ...

tere was a hiatus in the current war and the Warmonger wasnt very happy with the situation.

"Time to shift the balance in force once again Doc," He said to an amused Stylish "The world is getting too peacefull, business dropped since this hiatus. How's an honest Warmonger supposed to make a living?" he said coldly

"Are you serious?" even Stylish couldn't believe what he was hearing.

*The base is from MGS series near future where mankind almost destroyed themselves and started from scratch few hundred years later.

* Technology will need be Ironed so it works in the story, as there are no satellites, transmitters and com towers.

*The MC is very fluffy with his GFs and shares a special, brother-like bond with his best friend, but dont give a shit about the rest of the world.

...

Thats it for now! I really want to know what you think about this?

I'm sick and tired of OC's playing heroes. Nothing wrong about it but a change is always nice! And I just fuckin love to destroy! (nothing personal, just business ;) )

Also if someone have a good OC or not villan FF story to suggest I'm all ears!

War im out!


End file.
